Lilo & Stitch: A Stitch in Time
by Experiment 1626 Tardis
Summary: MY very first fan fiction staring me and my friends OC's Enjoy :{)
1. New beginings

**So I got a message saying that writing in script format was against the rules so I redid this chapter and it's longer. Hope you guys enjoy!**

This is the story about how a little girl and her friend found another person who looked like the little girls friend.

"Hey Chris lets go to the beach to meet Angelica" Said Lilo. "I hear that Bonnie and Clyde are getting married."

"That sounds like a good plan, we would not miss that for the world, after all, they are our ohana." Said Chris.

They head on over the beach were a party is going on for the marriage of Bonnie and Clyde.

"Hi Lilo, Hi Buji-boo" Said Angelica. "How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing fine Buji-boo" Said Chris.

"We should be in our Experiment forms for this party it's only appropriate." Said Lilo.

A blue-ish glow surrounds the three teenagers. Lilo turning into a short, red koala like alien named Lilith with a red bow tying her two antennae together. Chris turning into a Blue version of Lilith now named Stitch but retracted antennae. Angelica turning into a pink version of Lilith named Angel but no bow covering her antennae.

"I seriously have to get used to that and soon." Said Lilith.

"You said it sister." Said Angel.

"Let's party!" Said Stitch.

They go over the dance floor. Stitch dancing like Elvis. Angel dancing like Michael Jackson. Lilith dancing the robot.

Bonnie comes up to say hi.

"Hi guys." Bonnie said.

"Hey congrats on the marriage." Lilith said.

"Yeah I knew you guys were gonna get married eventually." Said Stitch.

"Clyde and I were already thinking about having kids." Said Bonnie.

"Well I hope that goes well for you." Angel Said.

A few hours go bye and everyone pretty much went home from there.

"I wonder if they'll actually go with the "I want kids" thing." Said Angel

"I don't know but hey that's all up to them." Said Stitch

"Well it was nice hanging with you guys. Love you Buji-boo!" Sad Angel.

"Love you too!" Stitch Said.


	2. New Friend or New Foe?

**Here is the second chapter hope you guys enjoy!**

In space, we go towards a small green ship heading towards the Earth.

"My engines are burning up! I need help!" Said the small, green alien piloting the ship.

"Don't worry Tardis. You have everything under control." Said a similar dark purple alien.

"How do I have everything under control? My ship is crashing towards planet Earth Xenon! Said Tardis.

"Well what year on Earth are you crashing in?" Said Xenon.

"Let me look." Said Tardis.

Tardis looks at a dial that reads "2016".

"2016 I can't go into that time stream with him! I already interfered with his time stream as much as it is!" said Tardis in a panicked tone.

"Well we have to risk a paradox. But remember stay away from s-" Xenon's voice cut out due to communications failure.

"Xenon? Xenon!" Yelled Tardis.

The ship crashes into the front of a school named "Kuai Middle School"

"Oh of all the places to land, I land in Hawaii?! Now I have more of a paradox risk!" Yelled Tardis in frustration.

The next day, Chris, Lilo and Angelica go to school.

"Hey did you hear a crash last night?" Asked Lilo.

"I did, It sounded like a ship." Said Stitch.

"It could not have been a ship. This planet is protected by the galactic federation." Said Angelica.

"True but what if it was a galactic federation ship?" Asked Lilo.

"Maybe. After school we should investigate it sounded like it landed around here." Said Stitch.

In the bushes, we see Tardis who we can now see better but can't make out what type of alien he is.

"Really? He goes to this school? Blitznak!" Said Tardis.

"I guess I'll have to blend in."

A blue glow surrounds Tardis turning him into a teenage human around the age of 14 and looks a lot like Chris.

"Well I look a lot like his form but it'll do"

Tardis walks over to the group.

"Hi there" Sais Tardis.

"Good. what is your name?" Asked Chris.

"Um...eh." Tardis stuttered "Samson. Mike Samson." Said Mike

"Hey you have the same last name as me!" Said Chris.

"Hey what a coincidence." Said Mike

_Darn it! I just had to say Samson! The same name as his human form!_

"I'm Angelica. That's Chris my boyfriend. And that's Lilo." Angelica said.

"It's nice to meet you Mike." Lilo said.

"Well we are gonna be late for class." Said Mike.

"Hey you should come over to out house later after school." Said Chris.

"I'll think about it." Mike said.

Later on in class, Mike started acting strange.

Mike closes in on his watch which is secretly a communication device.

"Xenon are you there?" Mike asked in a quiet voice.

"Tardis? you sound different." Said Xenon.

"I'm in human form in school with him." Said Mike.

"What? Are you nuts? You could cause a paradox!." Said Xenon.

"Not in my human form it's my experiment form I have to worry about." Mike said in a certain tone.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do to get to your location. As soon as I am able I will come." Said Xenon.

"But you don't have a human form! Plus even if you made one there is the matter of covering your cyborg head!." Said Mike.

"I'll just make my human form with latex rubber over the eye and a human like robot eye, it's as simple as that." Xenon said.

"Okay and your human name?" Mike asked.

"Xavier Anderson." Said Xenon.

"That's not bad. Okay do what ever you want just hurry." Said mike as he pushed a button on the watch.

What Mike did not know was that Chris and Angelica were spying on them with their super hearing.

later after school, Chris went close to Lilo.

"Lilo I have to tell you something." Chris said panicky.

"What's wrong Chris?" asked Lilo worriedly.

"Me and Angelica were eavesdropping on Mike. He was talking to his watch or I should say communicator Talking to someone named Xenon, but he called Mike "Tardis" I think something is up with that guy. But that's not all he said that Mike was in a human form so that's not Mike's true form. Do you think he could be..." Chris paused. "...An Experiment like me, you, and Angelica?"

"No that's impossible, but I will ask Jumba." said Lilo.

"I'll follow him to see if he does strange things." Said Chris.

"Can I help?" Asked Angelica.

"Sure Buji-boo." Said Chris in a romantic way.

Chris and Angelica turned into Stitch and Angel to lower suspicion.

"I should make my own house just to be more human like." Said Mike.

Mike pulls out a small capsule and throws it on the ground then pushes a button. Then a house came up out of nowhere.

"Looks roomy." Said Mike in a happy tone.

Stitch and Angel walk up to the house that read "Samson" on the mailbox.

"You check the bottom I'll check the top." Stitch said.

"Got it." Said Angel.

Mike was inside his room on the top floor.

"Aha gotcha!" Said Chris.

Mike then began to play some sound effects coming not from his computer but from his ears.

"What the?" Chris said. He is making sound effects and music come from his ears just like Sample!" Said Stitch.

Mike then began to make a sandwich.

"Now he is making a sandwich like Reuben. Wait anyone can make a sandwich." Said Stitch now thinking he's Stupid.

But just as Mike finished the sandwich he made another just by raising his hand and emitting a blue glow from his hands.

"What? He just made another sandwich out of thin air. Just like Dupe!" Said Stitch now becoming scared.

Then Stitch followed Mike go out his back door to lift up a seven-hundred pound rock out of the way and throw it in that air and blast it with his arm.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Stitch now scared for his life. "He can blast objects from his arm just like Clyde and lift heavy things like...Like me!"

Stitch then Ran towards Angel picked her up and said "We have to leave now!"

They then ran towards Lilo's house.

Once there they saw her run up to them.

"You won't believe this!" Said both Lilo And Stitch at the same time.

"Okay you go first" Said Lilo.

"I was at his house I watched him through a window when he made sounds come out of his ears like sample make a sandwich and then make another one by emitting a beam just like dupe and blast a rock like Clyde and lift a seven-hundred pound rock like me!" Said Stitch shaken up by the events that have occurred.

"Well Jumba said he did not create any new Experiments but he has detected strange activity." Lilo said.

"Well we should still keep an eye on him even though we pretty much already know what's going on."

"Your right we have to lay low though not let him see what WE really are." Stitch Said turning back into Chris.

**Well I hope you liked chapter 2 it was longer than chapter one. Wait till the next chapter to see what happens the next day.**


	3. New aliens?

**Chapter 3 here you go.**

The next day, Lilo, Chris and Angelica walk up to Mike.

"Oh hey guys, you like to walk in the woods too?" said Mike.

"Cut the act Mike or should I say Tardis." Said Lilo.

Mike started to get scared but he had been in this situation before.

"What are you guys talking about? My name is Mike." said Mike.

"Oh yeah? Then why was that "Watch" of yours talking back to you calling you Tardis?" asked Chris.

"Oh that. Yeah that is the new watch phone I got from the store this one is still in development." Mike said.

"That does not explain the Tardis thing." said Angelica getting impatient.

"Me and my friend Xavier watch a show that has a ship called a TARDIS inside and we call each other names from shows we like a lot." Said Mike.

"Okay and what about making sounds come out of your ears?" asked Chris.

"Those are called ear buds. They go into your ears and you can listen to music or other stuff with them. Mine must have broke." Said Mike.

"And making a second sandwich with a beam of light?" Angelica asked.

"Oh the first one was a real sandwich and the second was just a 3D hologram." said Mike.

"And lifting a 3,000 pound rock then exploding it with a gun?" asked Lilo.

"It was at that point that I knew that you were spying on me so I took a huge foam rock then shooting it with a gun with red ammo with a red trail." said Mike.

"Okay so this was all just well you?" asked Chris.

"Yes." said Mike. "I am from America after all."

"That explains a lot." said Lilo.

"Well I should be getting home. I have to write a 15 page essay." said Mike walking away.

At his house, Mike hears a knock at the door.

"Coming." said Mike.

He opens the door and a boy with purple hair is at the door.

"Hi Mike." said the boy.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"It's me, Xenon well Xavier in this form." said Xavier.

"Oh hey Xavier how's it going?" said Mike.

"Well I brought someone with me." Xavier said with a smile.

Xavier brings a girl with long, black hair.

"Hey Mike." said the girl.

"Who is this?" asked Mike.

"It's Sync well in this form it's Sarah." said Xavier.

"Oh hey Buji-boo. Sorry I did not know it was you I never saw your human form." said Mike now embarrassed.

"It's okay. I never saw yours either." said Sarah.

"Anyway. They are unto me. They spied on me and they are VERY suspicious. I did tell them it was just stuff I do but I don't know if they bought it." said Mike.

"Well if they did not that is a good thing we will go to school tomorrow and talk with them at lunch." said Xavier.

**That was chapter 3 hope you guys enjoyed stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. The Dark one

**I cannot believe I did not mention the villain in this story. Well in Chapter 4 you will find out.**

In space, we see a giant ship heading towards the Milky Way Galaxy.

The ship looks like a big dinner plate.

"Is this were you tracked down his coordinates?" Said the dark figure

"Yes sir, The life form was heading towards Earth 2016." Said the smaller dark figure.

"Good, That will show the little trog to mess with MY galaxy." Said the dark figure.

"But there might be a problem though sir." Said another smaller figure.

"Oh is there? And what might that be?" Said the dark figure.

"His other species are there with him, You know the ones that defeated HIM all those other times?" Said the small figure.

"You mean that little rodent? He was just an amateur villain wanna be." Said the dark figure.

"Yes, but remember with all of there strength combined, They might be unstoppable." Said the small figure.

"Not with this." Said the dark figure raising a crystal from his pocket.

"Is that a.." Said the small figure.

"Yes it is a rare golden crystal from the constellation of Kasterborous." Said the dark figure.

"Yeah they can't survive the power of that." Said the small figure.

**This one was of short notice because of school. Thanks hope you enjoyed.**


	5. The Band

**Yes chapters 4 and 5 came out in the same time. Giving you an extra taste.**

The next day, Mike, Sarah, Chris, Angelica, Xavier and Lilo head to a local family pizzeria.

"Wow the pizza here is amazing!" Said Chris.

"Yeah this place has been here since 1987." Said Xavier.

"The animatronic dolls here are very cool too." Said Mike.

"I don't know, The one over there creeps me out." Said Angelica

"Don't worry about that one, He is just a little torn up due to lack of parts." Said Mike

"I think he is kinda cute." Said Lilo.

"The best part is that the animatronics once in a while will literally come off stage and talk to the customers." Said Sarah.

"Your kidding!" Said Chris.

"Yeah it looks like they are about to do it now." Said Xavier.

"You know Angelica, you look like a singer. Am I wrong?" Asked Mike.

"You know I do sing sometimes." Said Angelica.

Chris gently nudged his foot against Angelica's.

"What?" Whispered Angelica.

"You know what happens when you sing! You turn people evil!" Whispered Chris.

"Only if I sing those exact words." Said Angelica.

"I asked because I was thinking about starting a band." Said Mike.

"I am good at dancing." Said Lilo.

"I am good at playing guitar." Said Chris.

"I am good at singing." Said Angelica

"I am good at bass." Said Sarah.

"I am good at piano." Said Xavier.

"And I am good at Drums." Said Mike.

"Well we all have our talents. The band sounds like a good idea." Said Lilo.

"It's official, We are gonna be a band. But what should the name be?" Said Mike.

"How about, The Experimentals." Said Xavier.

"Sounds great." Said everyone.

Suddenly a scream comes from the back of the pizzeria.

"We should go. Like now!" Said Sarah.

They all rushed out of the pizzeria heading towards Lilo's house.

**I wonder how many people can guess what I referenced throughout the whole chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Performance Interupted

**Aloha everyone, I am giving you Chapter 6 Performance Interrupted.**

Outside the pizzeria, A small yellow alien is hiding in the bushes.

"I have to get my cousin's attention." Said Reuben.

Reuben starts to throw things at Chris.

"Ow!" Yelled Chris.

"You okay sweetie?" Asked Angelica.

"Yeah something just hit me in the back of the head." Said Chris.

Chris turns around to see Reuben.

"Lilo, Angelica can I talk to you two for a second?" Asked Chris.

They walk behind a tree.

"Reuben wants my attention. Say to them I had to use the bathroom." Said Chris.

"Okay Chris." Said Lilo.

Chris walks over to Reuben turning into Stitch.

"Reuben I thought you were with Gantu on the BRB 9000." Said Stitch.

"I came to warn you, There is a ship coming towards Earth possibly to destroy it. You, Lilo and Angel have to help us with this." Said Reuben.

"Okay I will but not now we are going to play a band tonight." Said Stitch.

"Okay but make it a quick one." Said Reuben.

"I will I promise." Said Stitch turning back into Chris.

Chris walks back to the group.

"Let's go get the band started." Said Sarah.

Later at the beach, They start their performance with famous songs.

A giant ship hovers over the studio while the audience goes into a panic.

"I knew we should not have done this." Said Angelica.

_Oh no! He is here! How did he know were I went?! _Thought Tardis.

A beam of light carries the band members to the band into the ship.

"Oh, look what I caught today. The Ohana." Said a dark figure.

"What do you want with us you evil krej!" Said Mike.

_What is krej? _Thought Lilo, Angelica and Stitch.

"Oh, I found who I was looking for." Said the figure.

The dark figure shoots Mike with a beam of energy that no one could survive.

"Mike!" Yelled Angelica, Lilo and Chris.

"I...am not out yet!" Said Mike.

"What?! How could you survive that?" Said the figure in shock.

"Heh. Because I am not human. I am one of them." Said Mike pointing at the others.

A blue glow surrounds Mike as he turns into an Experiment that looks Exactly like Stitch but green.

"What the?" Said Chris.

"Yes I am one of you. And so is Xavier and Sarah. Or should I say Xenon and Sync." Said Tardis.

Xenon and Sync both appear.

"So, We have to kick this guys butt?" Asked Angelica.

"Yes, Angel." Said Tardis.

Lilo, Angelica and Chris turn into Lilith, Angel and Stitch and they begin fighting the figure.

After about a half hour the figure is weak.

"Please...Have mercy." Said the figure.

"Not a chance...not after what you did to that planet. Goodbye...Taran!" Said Tardis as he shot the Taran with a nuren bullet.

"It is over now. But I must leave." Said Tardis.

"Why must you leave?" Asked Angel.

"I am not of this timeline. I am from the year 2026." Said Tardis.

"So you are one of us?" Asked Lilo.

"Yes but not created like you." said Tardis. "I was made the natural way."

"So...Who is your mother and father then?" Asked Stitch.

"You will know the next time I come." Said Tardis disappearing along with the other two.

"Why did he look at me?" Said Angel.

"I don't know. But I guess we will know the next time he comes." Said Stitch

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the** Epilogue.


	7. Epilogue

**Welcome to the Epilogue.**

10 years later. Chris is now 24 and so is Angelica and Lilo is 23.

Chris and Lilo are in Jumba's ship waiting for angel to be done giving birth to Chris's Child.

"You can come in now and see your son Stitch." Said Pleakley.

"Come on let's see my son." Said Stitch.

"Hey honey." Said Angel.

"Can I see him?" Asked Stitch.

"Sure but...you are in for a surprise." Said Angel.

"Why?" Asked Chris unfolding the blanket from the baby's face. "What? He is..."

The baby is a small, green version of Stitch.

"Yes that is me." Said a voice from behind.

"Mike?" said all three.

"Yes that child you are holding in your arms is me." Said Tardis.

"You are our child?" Asked Angel.

"Yes...I told you that you would know the next time I see me." Said Tardis.

"Well...I fell a little nauseous now." Said Angel.

"That is normal. It's just shock." Said Tardis.

"I'm glad we raised such a good fighter." Said Stitch.

"The other reason why I came was to warn you." Said Tardis.

"Warn us? About what?" Asked Lilith.

"There is an evil coming, an evil unlike any other you have faced. You need MY help along with the other 1625 Experimentals. For there is an equal force to our own. If we don't stop this evil army, it could spell the end of the galaxy, possibly even the whole of time and space." Said Tardis.

"There are 1,000 more of us?" Asked Stitch.

"There are exactly 1626 good Experiments out there." Said Tardis.

"What do you mean 1626 GOOD Experiments?" Asked Angel.

"Dr. Jacque Van Hamsterviel has created evil clones of us." Said Tardis.

"You mean like..." Stitch started to say.

"Yes that includes Leroy, But be aware, For he also possesses this ability to change form." Said Tardis.

"Okay, we will be aware." Said Lilith.

"When you see strange activity, Call me on this." Said Tardis as he handed Lilith, Stitch and Angel a small communicator watch.

"Thanks son." Said Stitch.

"Also along with the other 1625 Experiments, We will have a little extra help from another alien." Said Tardis.

"Who and what is he?" Asked Jumba.

"No one knows his real name only his wife knows it." Said Tardis.

"And what is he?" Asked Pleakley.

"Let's just say...He is a Doctor." Said Tardis.

"What does he mean Doctor?" Pleakley asked Jumba.

"That name is not ringing bell for me." Said Jumba even though he was lying.

"Well, I must be going back to 2026. Bye my wonderful Ohana." Said Tardis as he disappeared.

"Bye my son." Said Stitch.

**Well that is my story. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
